Mama
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Where did Sukebe get the idea for Pokegirls from? How did a regular human scientist, admittedly brilliant, unlock such powerful abilities to give to his creations? Years later a Researcher discovers what is possibly the doctors first laboratory. Unknown to them a literal goddess in human form sleeps inside. FemNaruto Godlike/Naruko NarukoxKyubixHarem Lemons


Professor Lily Titer was shaking with excitement as the once closed doors to an ancient Sukebe lab were opened. She had guessed that it was one of his original laboratories from the design of it. After some minor set backs from a large amount of feral Pokegirl's attacking them and most of the tamed ones flat out refusing to go near the place even under commands.

"We are ready to go Miss Titer." A guard said in his full combat suit. He had to admit he never was one for research or science but if it had woman like her in it he started rethinking his career choice.

She was probably around 6'0 feet tall with her heels on. Long black hair fell to that amazing bubble but. Chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement and a stunning face.

She had great set of breasts being D-cup at least, hidden behind a plain button up shirt with her white lab coat. Basic blue jeans hugged that perky ass that look so squeezeble. Her legs were long and smooth ending in some red heels.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She said getting his attention.

As they headed into the laboratory they had no idea what they were about to unleash on the world.

After the initial search of the area it was deemed safe enough and a more thorough search was made. Lily was ecstatic seeing some of the document dates. They were hand written and labeled from Sukebe himself!

Most were research formulas and data from pokegirl research but the oldest had frequent references to words like 'the Mother', 'Natsumi','the origin', and strangely 'Ramen'.

Hearing her say it out loud one of the guards said it was a dish that's found in the Edo league. He claimed it was quite delicious.

"Doctor you'll want to come see this!" a man yelled from another room. Quickly walking over she saw a large double door with thick chains securing it. Multiple marking on the door showed magical protection spells that had long ago lost their power. In the middle of the of the door laid a lock in the shape of a swirl. A few small stone steps were in front of it.

"What do you think it is?" One of the men asked her.

Looking closer she spotted a small metal plate above the door." Shine some light on that thing." She ordered.

The man did as told and pointed his flashlight at it. Though old and dirty it read 'Mother'. Eager to see what this 'Mother' thing was she told them to open it.

Bringing a drill to the lock the runes suddenly started to glow a bright orange.  
>A ghostly image of a giant fox head appeared scaring everyone.<p>

" To enter hear you must answer 5 questions. Answering untruthfully will cause severe punishment. Step forward if you dare." It said. It's voice sounded incredibly deep voice that seemed to come from its core.

One the guards stepped forward removing his helmet. He had quite a rough face with some small scars. He had dark brown hair spiked up.

" I'll answer your questions." He said. His friends looked at him like he was crazy, but he waved them off.

" First, what is your name?" The fox asked.

" Tom Portman." Tom replied smirking if they were this easy he had no problem.

" What is your objective?" The Fox asked agian.

" To open the door your guarding."

" What is the quickest way to a woman's heart?" It said a vicious smile on its face.

" Its.. wait what? What kind of question is that?" Tom said confused and slightly pissed.

"Are you unable to answer the question?" The fox said glowing slightly. The members of the team quickly ran for cover.

" No I can't oh so scary ghost, what are you going to do." Tom said sarcastically. What was it going to do, haunt him?

The fox's mouth opened wide and launched a torrent of blue flames at the man with a roar. Tom's screams of pains slowly turned into animal growls. As the flames stopped the fox head had disappeared. Everyone's eyes widened seeing not the man but another being.

It was a Kyubi with blood red fur around it. It had a large DD-chest, an hourglass figure, and a perfect heart shaped ass. Over all many of the men there had to adjust from the sensual way she stretched" My my, it sure has been a while since I had a body all to my self."

" Now then," she said walking back over to the door with a sway to her hips. Softly siting down on the steps she crossed her legs and looked at them all." Who's next?" She asked sweetly.

Nearly all the men were terrified of the woman now. "I'll do it." Lily said to her. " Everyone leave, if I'm not out in one hour contact professor Stroke and inform him of what happened." They immediately left scared of the Fox Mistress.

" What is your name." The vulpine woman asked.

" I'm Lily Titer a researcher." She replied.

" What is your objective?"

" To find a break through that will make everyone remember my name." She said strongly. 'Best to answer seriously.' Lily thought.

" What is the quickest way to make a man love you." The Kyubi asked.

Lily took a moment to think this through till she remembered a little fact she heard from a friend that had a Kitsune as a pet. They loved humor.' God I hope this works.' She thought.

" Show up at his house naked with beer." She said plainly.

The fox woman's head lowered and her shoulders started to shake. Thinking it was anger Lily braced her self. At least till she heard a small chuckle from her.

Full out beautiful laughter echoed the empty halls as the Kyubi held her sides. Lily started laughing too once she realized exactly what she said.

"Hhhooo...ok..I'm ok.. god I have to remember that one haha." The kyubi said calming down. She wiped a tear from her eyes with one of her tails.

" I'm starting to like you! Lily right? I'll have to introduce you to master." The fox said with a kind and heartwarming smile.

" Two more questions then you can meet her ok. Don't worry they're pretty easy."She continued getting a nod.

"Are you Lily Titer a virgin in anyway?" The fox asked.

A large blush spread thru Lily's face.' What kind of question is that! No focus Lily!' She took a calming breath. "That depends, what do you consider a virgin, and please.." ""Kiyomi."" Right Kiyomi, explain in detail." Lily finished.

A clawed finger was brought to the vulpine woman's chin." Let's see, how about have you ever done oral, tit fuck, straight, anal, or lesbian in that order."

" Thank you. Now let me think... no, yes, yes, no, and maybe. The last one cause borrowed one of my friends Pokegirl's a Dildoqueen so I can't say for certain." Lily said after some thought.

The fox looked at the woman strangely. " Wait a second sweet cheeks. What the heck is a Pokegirl. An if they make dilido's queen size I want one." She said completely serious.

Lily was.. confused to say the least. " Aren't you a Pokegirl? You look exactly like a regular Kyubi but a darker red."

' Master will want to hear this.' " Let's just answer the final question so we can figure this out ok? What is the food of the god's?" Asked Kiyomi.

' Let's see, can't exactly say my favorite food. Kitsune regularly eat most meat, wait what did that paper say? Damn it what did that guy say I wasn't listening! Roman, rockin..' " Is it Ramen?" Lily asked.

Suddenly confetti fell around her and multi colored lights light up the floor at random." Yay you won! Congratulations Lily!" Kiyomi said jumping at her and giving her a big hug. Which in itself was incredibly sexy seeing the two woman squeeze against each other along with their 'assets'.

Lily had just gained the perfect 'WTFH' What The Fucking Hell look on her face. 'What is this, a game show?!' She thought.

The chain surrounding the door fell away and the large doors slowly opened." Come on Master will want to hear about how you poke at woman and girls with dilado's!" She said while pulling her up the stairs.

The inside of the chamber was completely bare except for a tube of some kind with a clear glass panel. It looked to hold a person of some kind.

Lily rushed over toward the machine and peaked through the glass. Inside the opaque glass Lily was able to make out the form of some type of human.

"Who is this?" She asked Kiyomi. She was standing off to the side so Lily could see everything. The vixen walked toward Lilly and the pod.

"That Lily," Kiyomi said gently touching the machine" Is the most powerful person in the universe and my master."

"Why is she here?" Lily asked again not really believing her. The girl must really think highly of whoever this is.

"Master had grow bored of the world we inhabit in and soon met a man named Sukebe. He said that he wanted to create a new world were people would love one another and be at one with nature. She helped him with it wanting peace, plus he was quite the amusing old man. She told him of her travels and even gave him a way to create new beings through the study of her blood. He said he would come awaken her when he succeeded or one of his offspring would. You have been the first person since then in here." Kiyomi explained to her.

Lily's eyes widened.' If what she said is true then.. Oh my god this is could possibly be the origin of all Pokegirls!'

Suddenly what felt like a paw and incredibly soft fur took hold of her hand. She turned toward Kiyomi to see a sad look on her face and tails drooping. " Lily... I need to ask you something."

Looking up with watery eyes " Will you please wake her up. Its been so long since I've seen her and I miss her so much! Please Lily!" Kiyomi begged.

Lily's head hurt. All this was too much too fast. She finds a ancient research facility that Sukebe himself worked in, the beginning of all pokegirls, and is asked to wake up the most powerful being on the planet!

"...Why can't you do it yourself?" Lily asked taking a moment to think.

" I haven't had a body in years to use. That and..." Underneath her fur Lily swore she was blushing. Kiyomi raised her paws to her. "I tried at first but... my fingers are too big." Kiyomi looked like like she wanted to curl into a ball of embarrassment. Due to being able to run on all fours the hands and feet of some Pokegirls are slightly larger then average.

Lily's eyebrow twitched. THAT was why?! She breathed out an exhausted sigh.

"...ok I'll do it. Just hope she doesn't kill me." Lily said pushing the big red button. The machine started to whir to life and a screen appeared with a progress bar.

Kiyomi giggled "Better chances are she'd rather seduce you and plow your brains out. You are quite beautiful Lily and I certainty don't mind sharing." She said walking up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. As she pushed her soft breasts into Lily's back she started to lick and nibble at her neck.

Lily let out a small moan but held strong."Later okay, I'd be kind of embarrassing for the most powerful person in the universe to wake up and see me fucking her friend."

Nuzzleing into her shoulder she looked up at her cutely. "Promise?" Lily smiled "Promise." With a smile she hugged her a little tighter pressing herself into Lilys back. "Can't wait! We'll have SO much fun!"

As the machine neared its completion the tinted glass lid started to open. Lily felt a wave of pure pleasure rush over her. Her legs buckled but instead of falling, Kiyomi continued to hold onto her gently bringing her to the ground to sit.

"K..Kiyomi w..what's happening?!" Lily said shakily.

"Master's body is weak right now and needs energy. You are reacting to her and instinctively want to give her yours. I thought that I could give her my energy but it looks like I won't be enough." Kiyomi said panting a little. Lily felt her shiver as well and start grinding into her back. Both were panting and flushed as the machine finally stopped. As the naked figure slowly got up and exited the machine Lily nearly fainted at the goddess in human skin.

Her hair was flowing like water down to her lower back that looked so smooth and silky, it was a bright sunny blond color with red tips at the end. Her face was literally heart stopping with soft feminine features with three whisker like marks on her cheeks that only added to her beauty. Her eyes looked to be pools of pure sapphire that sparkled. Soft pink lips that Lily wanted to feel on her. Her skin didn't have a single blemish on it and was tanned slightly like she was in the sun. Her chest was large at least an high D-cup bordering E-cup with cute pink nipples. An hour glass figure that had the slightest view of muscle underneath. Full hips that swayed slightly as she walked toward her.

Lily shivered feeling warm liquid run down her legs seeing what would be inside her soon. A large cock stood at attention between her legs at a full 8-9 inches in length and very thick probably 2.5 inches. Her rear was bubble shaped and jiggled slightly as she walked. Long beautiful legs carried her towards her prey.

A small smile was on her face filled with warmth and kindness. "My my, Kiyomi did you make a friend when I was sleeping?" She said standing over them. Her voice was angelic and soft almost motherly in tone.

Kiyomi let out a small almost pleading whine while grinding into Lily, trying to find some sort of release. She bent down to there level and eyed the researcher. "My name is Naruko what's your name sweetheart?" She asked her. It came out garbled up unable to talk. Naruko reached forward an kissed the woman. Lily felt a small amount of relief hit her feeling the soft smooth lips of the woman, but had sent her arousal skyrocketing. "Better?" She asked softly cupping her cheek. Lily nodded " L-Lily, Lily Titer." She was finally able to say in a meek voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily." She said in a now lustful tone. Gently squeezeing Lily's breast caused Lily to throw her head back and scream as she orgasmed at the touch, one of the greatest in her life.

As she fondled and continued to squeeze her breast, Naruko let out another giggle. "So sensitive? An I haven't even begun to show you the things I could do to you yet."

Gaining a small amount Lily had just realized that Kiyomi was no longer on her back nor was she inside the old laboratory. She was back home, not her trailer at the dig site but her ACTUAL house!? More specifically on her queen bed.

"H..how?!" Lily asked shocked. She knew most most Psychic and some Magic Pokegirls could teleport but it took at least a two week drive to get to the dig site.

Naruko smirked at her. "Tell ya later, for now I'm starving. An I found the cutest little treat." She said before gently pushing her to lay on her back.

Naru started massaging Lily's breasts again but was now focusing around her nipples. Naruko pinched and pulled on them earning little gasps from Lily. A down right mischievous grin appeared on Naruko's face.

Leaning down Naruko licked Lily's right nipple, earning a gasp from her. She gently bit down on it before pulling back slightly. She put her lips to the other woman's breast and started sucking on the rosy nub making Lily's arousal shoot through the roof.

Naru's hands were not idle during all this. They were gently rubbing Lily's chest sometimes squeezing them or gripping them. If you looked ever so closely Naru's hands glowed with a blue light.

Lily was on cloud nine. She didn't know what this amazing woman was doing with her hands but it felt fantastic. But she did feel slightly strange, why did her breast feel slightly heavier?

Lily's answer came when she felt something exit from her nipple into Naru's mouth.

Naru's removed her mouth from Lily's breast after swallowing the liquid. " What is that?" Lily asked, her voice no higher then a whisper as she tried to get out through her panting.

Naru brought her face closer to Lily's giving her a mind numbing kiss. Letting her breathe Naru pulled back with a smile. " I'll explain after. But for now, just enjoy it." She said in a husky whisper.

Naru lifted her self up from Lily and moved down slightly putting her self between Lily's legs. Having such mind-blowing for-play made Lily forget about Naru's 'extra part'.

Moving the tip of her cock to Lily's entrance she looked to her for confirmation. Naru was given a small nod as Lily prepared herself. Pushing the head in was the hard part, Lily never have taken anything quite as large before. Slowly but surely Naru was able to put a good seven inches in before hitting a wall. Looking to Lily to see if she was alright Naru griped Lily's curvey hips tightly as Lily suddenly clenched down around her length signaling that she was cumming.

Naru took deep breaths so not to rush this. Her instincts were yelling at her just to ram the rest of herself inside, plow Lily into the ground, and drain her energy dry. But was it not said that good things come to those who wait?

Waiting till Lily got off her orgasm high, Naru slowly brought most of her length out before pushing herself back in with force. Lily gasped at that, she hadn't just seen stars with that last orgasm she saw whole constellations. That was nothing compared to the one building up now. Naru was like a hammer in her thrusting while she was the nail, every thrust driving her further and further toward another orgasm.

Naru's own orgasm was coming soon not as fast as Lily's but still growing. She only needed one little push to finally have a release in who knows how long.

Bending down Naru started hungrily drinking from Lily's breasts again. In a better position then before Naru's speed started to increase till her hips were close to a blur. That was the push Lily needed to gain yet another orgasm. Her third release had a small side effect thou. Lily's vertex separating Naru's length from her womb opened slightly.

Naru wasn't prepared for this however causing the sudden entrance of the rest of cock, Lily griping her, and the sweet taste of her milk made Naru release a near beast like roar along side Lily scream of pleasure.

Naru literally flooded Lily's insides as she continued to cum inside her. Her womb almost completely full of Naruko's warm thick baby batter.

Lily let out a moan slightly trembling at the pleasant comforting feeling of warmth in her belly. Naru hadn't yet removed herself from inside her and was currently groping her ass while sucking on her breasts still. She seemed to really enjoy the flavor.

Removing herself from Lily boobs she looked up at her not even breathing hard with a huge smile. " That was fantastic Lily. So you ready for another round?" Naruko asked sounding quite eager.

Lily's eyes widened at her word. "How are you not even slightly tired?" She asked stunned.

Naruko laughed at her words. "Oh sweetie, that was simply the warmup. Now I'm awake, ready to go, and incredibly horny. Best part.." Naru snapped her fingers and moved with speeds a Cheetaura would be jealous of. Suddenly Lily was on her knees sitting up surrounded by copy's of Naruko. One of them laying on her back her dick ready to pierce her entrance, another behind her cock in between her ass cheeks, two of them to the sides of her having already placed one of her hands each on their dicks, the final one standing in front of her holding her dick right before her lips.

The one behind her leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Lily knew this was the original because of the wet feel of her cock considering she was just inside her. " If Kiyomi asks you question four again, you get to say no." She said happily.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Lily asked.

"Both figuratively and literally. An I'm going to make sure you love every second of it." Naruko said in a singsong voice.

No one would hear anything from Lily Titer for three days.


End file.
